Enveloping Twilight
by Lokinette
Summary: Kairi begins to worry as Sora becomes insistent upon staying on the island during twilight hours. Will Sora become his nobody? KairiSora NamineRoxas. Directly follows the events of KH2. Chapter 14 added: Will hearts be returned willingly?
1. Familiar Twilight

Many are quick to misuse the term "heartless". Some would refer to one of callous nature, one who would smile at the pain of another, as such. It could not be so, for one without a heart could never find pleasure, regardless of it's source. "Heartless" is more appropriately used in describing one with no ability to act on moral or personality. One whose grip on concepts of such is faint and often faked. One with so little...

Sora's indigo shaded eyes found the clouds that hung over his island home. How long he had been away from such pleasures; since he had sat on this tree, just staring up at the seemingly endless blue. It was the tree he had grown up playing on, the one with the smooth, comfortable, bark, and the strangely curved trunk that made such an inviting seat. There had been times he'd wondered if he would ever rest on it again, fearing his old life lost to darkness. Looking back, it seemed it had been much more than the year or so he had been away. He embraced the moment, knowing it precious. His journey had taught him to never take everyday for granted. It was evening; the sun tinted his pale skin with orange hues. Why had he suddenly felt so drawn to evening? It seemed welcoming and familiar to him, somehow, though he lacked reasoning for it. His eyes scanned the distant purple clouds of twilight before closing, a serene feeling overtaking the boy.

"Sora?"

Sora's eyes flashed open and he bolted around in surprise. His gaze greeted the face of a girl about his age; her features framed by locks a deep shade of red. Her lavender eyes contained a kind quality, and a sweet smile decorated her lips.

"Kairi? I thought you left with Riku," Sora stated in confusion.

"I started to... but I wanted to stay with you, today," Kairi replied quietly.

Sora had, since Kairi, Riku, and himself had returned to the Destiny Islands, made a habit of staying out later than his friends. Every day, as the three headed towards where they had docked their boats, Sora would hold back. He would stay out, as he was tonight, until it was fairly late. Until the sun disappeared. Then he would mimic his friends and return home for the night. He didn't know why, but whenever he was about to leave, he had the sudden urge to stay for dusk. It had had a new appeal to him since the end of his adventure.

"Oh... how come?" Sora returned casually, noticing that her face had become clouded with anxiety.

Kairi neared him and settled alongside him on the tree's broad body.

"Ever since we came back here, you've been staying after Riku and me left. Is something wrong?" Kairi looked hard at the boy in front of her as she spoke.

"No, not at all, Kairi. I just... it's that I really like how this place is in the evening. Nothing to worry about," he comforted.

That had to be it. Island sunsets were a beautiful thing to watch. He remembered how he had used to never think much of them... Maybe being away so long made him appreciate them more truly.

The girl smiled, though Sora could see it was a mask she veiled her feelings with. She wanted him not to be concerned over her.

"I guess I must be kind of jumpy. From everything that happened, I mean... Sora, when you and Riku didn't come through the portal after me, I thought I'd never see you again. It was like we had done all of this and were still separated. I was so frightened," she explained, her eyes becoming glossy as she neared tears.

"You didn't honestly think I'd forget my promise, did you?" Sora answered, nodding towards the seashell charm that Kairi had tied to her belt.

He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sora..." Kairi said seriously, looking at the object.

He noticed his effort to cheer her had failed, and his smile faded.

"If you're worried, then don't be. I'll even come back with you now, if you want me to," Sora responded, standing.

Kairi smiled, an expression more sincere than her last.

She got to her feet, also, now standing beside Sora.

"It's just like it was, don't you think?" she remarked contentedly.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked curiously.

"Remember, the evening before we were separated. I told you to never change," her words began to fill with slight sorrow.

"Oh yeah... I guess you're right. When you think about it, not much really has changed. We just found out some things about ourselves," Sora replied, his tone far lighter than Kairi's.

Kairi turned in the direction of the dock, looking back to see Sora follow. She noticed his neck was turned, reaching back towards the tree he had been viewing the sunset from. Her face was consumed by an anxious appearance once more. Sora pulled himself away, almost reluctantly, and followed her.

"Let's go," Kairi urged, less impatient than troubled.

"Sure," he spoke in a muted tone, almost a whisper.

The two turned for the dock together, finding their boats bobbing eagerly in the waves, as if calling for the children to board them. They climbed in, rowing away from the island they had spent many a sunny day on.


	2. Mixed Feelings

Kairi sifted the fingers of her right hand through the soft, pale sand. She was sitting on the quiet shore of the island Sora, Riku, and herself spent most of their time on. She glanced up to find Sora swimming contentedly through the ocean's gentle waves. They tossed the boy back and forth, as if playing with him. Kairi smiled peacefully, though her carefree thoughts were soon interrupted by more distressing ones. Yesterday she had confronted Sora about his recent behavior, and yet she was feeling far from typical herself. She had failed to join her friends in the water for a considerable amount of time, finding it her preference to remain along the shoreline, watching. It soon became a pattern, and spread further into her daily life. She hadn't participated in the ball game Wakka had begun the day before, and hadn't play-dueled with Selphie when invited a week's time ago. Instead, she would keep score, or outline sketches in the sand. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy such activities; she had used to find great excitement in them. She didn't feel morose, or shy. She didn't know what it was, and that disturbed her.

She picked up her neck once more to find Sora fighting against the water's push to sprint towards the shore. He moved too quickly and lost his footing, falling on his face in the shallows. Kairi giggled unintentionally, hoping not to hurt his feelings. He rushed to his feet, nearly tripping again, but managing to compose himself and continue towards her. He walked with more caution now, she noted. Upon leaving the water behind him, Sora upped his speed to a more vigorous gait. He grinned at his own mistake, taking no offense in Kairi's humored state. He had seen her expression, though the roar of the waves had drowned out the sound itself.

"What are you doing? Making another charm for Riku?" Sora kidded, cautiously eyeing her hands to confirm that she clutched no seashells.

"No," she answered in a laughing voice, spotting the movements of his vision.

"Then why don't you come in the water? Are you busy with something?" he quizzed, his tone one of curiosity.

"Not really... I guess I'd just rather take in the view," she replied, her voice brimming with pleasure as she surveyed the beautiful horizon.

She took hold of a nearby twig and began to trace Sora's shape in the sand.

"Umm... are you alright, Kairi?" Sora stated, observing her actions with an odd stare.

Kairi looked up from her work, startled out of a near-trance.

"Sure, why do you ask?" she assured him, in a way knowing what he meant.

"You've been acting different, lately, that's all. Maybe it's just my imagination, I don't know," he explained, watching as she resumed her drawing.

Kairi grimaced. He had hit a nerve.

"No, Sora... It's not your imagination," she returned dismally, feeling as though she couldn't stop herself from continuing to illustrate Sora's profile, though she did so more feebly now.

"What do you... mean?" Sora found his words to be filled with confusion.

"Sora... something's different in us," she stated, the level of fear in her tone on a steady rise.

"Kairi, what are you talking about?" the boy's voice sounded stronger than he felt.

Sora was now encountering a sickening sensation, knowing Kairi's explanation to be truth.

"Ever since we came back... something's been different. You know it, too, don't you?" she sounded weak, concerned.

"Yeah..." he stopped at this, knowing it to be time he confessed, to himself and to Kairi.

Kairi lifted her concentration from her now complete artwork. It was a very realistic portrayal of Sora's features, especially for being made by a stick on the beach. Kairi stared up at the real Sora. Though the girl's hair had slipped over her face, veiling it slightly, he could see she was crying.

"Kairi, it's okay. We'll figure out whatever's wrong. Maybe we're just growing up, and our interests are changing," he struggled to ease her thoughts.

"We both know it's more than that. These thoughts... They're not ours..." she wept, her voice quaking violently.

He dropped beside her on the ground and placed his hands on her shoulders. A cloud rolled over the sun, shielding the shore from it's pleasant glow. Kairi began to sob, softly at first, then louder. She embraced Sora, wishing that for a moment, they could be with the simplicity of years gone by.


	3. Fright of Truth

Neither Sora nor Kairi confessed their dilemma to any of their other friends. Keeping their secret even from Riku, they found no profit in worrying anyone else over it. They struggled to go about their lives as usual, though both encountered that their trouble was eating consistently away at them.

It was night now; both children watched the full moon. Neither found much pleasure in this view, as it brought back memories of Kingdom Hearts, and Organization XIII's plot to manipulate it to their pleasing. Things both sometimes wished had never occurred. They were once again atop their favorite tree, silently contemplating their predicament. Beams of lunar light made splashes of pale blue on the calm ocean's surface. The sky was too clouded to see the stars, though the night was illuminated with the moon's subtle glow.

They both realized they should head back home, knowing they would be late. Yet somehow, they just couldn't. This time it wasn't thoughts that shouldn't exist forcing the boy and girl to their wishes, it was fear. It was worries of what this next snag in their lives meant. What caused it, and if... it could be fixed.

"Sora?" Kairi spoke without knowing what her next words would be. She only wanted to hear him reply.

"Yeah?" Sora answered distantly, tangled in his thoughts.

"I don't know... I guess I wanted to be sure I'd hear your voice," she replied truthfully, turning to him.

Sora didn't answer for a moment.

"If mine didn't come, whose would you expect?" Sora asked softly, imitating Kairi and facing the one with whom he conversed.

"I'm not even sure I want to know. I don't want you to... change," she responded, her voice wobbly.

Watching her, he could see the brilliant moonlight reflect off a tear that slipped down her cheek.

"You don't think whatever it is... is dark, do you?" she continued, her eyes watering more as she raised her right hand to wipe away the droplets sliding along her face.

"How could that be? Xehanort's heartless may have crept into Riku, but I don't think many others are capable of that," Sora returned, hoping her tears would cease.

One word remained with Sora, even as he continued his speech. Heartless... He had never defeated Maleficent; perhaps she had survived the nobodies and done something to Kairi and himself. Then another thought entered his mind; another word that relentlessly struck him. Nobodies... All he had learned of the empty beings returned to him. He looked once more at full moon, thinking of another that's completion had been so greatly sought after. This had all started when they had returned to the islands, perhaps it had something to do with Organization XIII's defeat... or...

"Kairi... do you remember Organization XIII? Remember how I told you they were longing to be whole?" he questioned the girl as a sudden theory consumed him.

"Sure, why?" was her curious reaction.

"It's just that... what if those two... I mean, our nobodies... What if we completed them?" Sora explained his thoughts, emphasizing the word "them".

"You mean... they can use our hearts now?" Kairi returned fearfully.

"Something like that. Well... it's just a guess...," he said, trying to sound calm despite his not feeling much better than her.

"So what do we do, now?" the girl's tone dropped to a morose whisper.

"I... don't know," was his honest reply.

They shared no more thoughts that night. They stared up instead at the starless sky, waiting to see if the haze would let up. Side by side they remained, watching the sluggish barrier of clouds move slightly, only to be replaced by the next group. It seemed so unending and hopeless. The two got to their feet, and as their gaze drifted from the murky night sky, another cumulous took the moon from reach of their eyes.


	4. Almost Vivid

It was morning, though the cloud cover was so thick, one might have mistaken it as night. Rain struck the island, gathering in small pools on the broad palm leaves that shielded the sand. There wasn't much wind, if any. Sora was standing in the entrance to the old secret cove he had used to play in. He remembered lining the walls with sandstone sketches as a child, and how vividly the outlines had appeared against the deep color of the rock. He hadn't been inside it since he had left the islands. He remembered the cloaked figure who had spoken to him, the one who had started all this. The thought alone penetrated his sorrow, allowing for anger to overtake his mind. His eyes narrowed sharply without his even meaning to. He paused slightly before shaking his head gently, trying to clear it of unneeded hatred. Normally he wouldn't have felt like this... It took a lot to drive him to hate, or at least to hate as strong as that. He realized his thoughts were beginning to blend more subtly with those of his nobody. He found this conclusion frightening, and wondered how much of a grip his other possessed over his heart.

Sora tried to escape these thoughts, and resorted to trying to find a solution rather than dwell on fear.

When Sora and Riku returned to the Destiny Islands after their final battle with the nobodies, they had been greeted by not only Kairi, but also by three of their new friends. Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey had stayed on the islands with the children for a while before leaving for their own home at Disney Castle. They would come back to visit every couple of weeks or so, though since the end of his quest, Sora had not left his own world. He had been back such a short time, he felt; it had been only a month and a half, really. He wanted to stay here longer before getting aboard the Gummi Ship again. Now he was beginning to ponder whether or not he should seek knowledge of how to restore himself and Kairi to their former state in outside worlds.

Perhaps Ansem the Wise had some research notes in his old office that could explain some of this... It was worth looking into, anyway. Despite knowing this, Sora dreaded trying to figure out the computer that could potentially hold some answers. However, until Donald and Goofy came to the islands next, he had no means of getting there. He also lacked a way to communicate with them. He supposed he would have to wait for them to show up, and then see if they could take him to Hollow Bastion. Delaying worried him, though. He had such a foggy picture of what was happening. Was it getting worse? Would it soon be irreversible? Was it already?

Sora's eyes were met with a surprising discovery upon glancing at the nearby shore. Kairi stood by the ocean, watching the dancing ripples the heavy raindrops formed on it's surface. She tore her eyes from the sight to scan her surroundings, as if searching for something she had lost. Upon landing on Sora, her vision stopped moving. She dashed across the dismal beach, quickly reaching her friend's small shelter.

"I thought I was being silly to come here in the rain. I guess you're here after all, though," Kairi remarked brightly as she stepped out of the storm.

Sora's features remained gloomy. He wanted to smile, but he couldn't. He watched as Kairi noticed his expression, and her cheery face darkened.

"What happened?" she asked, filling his pause with her own words.

"I think... maybe... he's putting more and more influence on my thoughts," he explained morosely, looking at the ground.

She knew whom he was talking about. She realized he was right, as well.

Kairi had never been overly skilled at drawing, and now not only could with ease create beautiful artworks, but do so in an entirely different style than she normally would have. She spent so much time at creating sketch after sketch... Some of things she couldn't even identify. Some were of a strange, forbidding castle. One depicted herself leaving it. She had never seen the structure, even in her dreams, and she had certainly never been near or inside of it. She didn't even know what she planned to illustrate before she started creating the lines. She would place her pencil against the paper and it would come to her, piece by piece, until it was a finished picture.

"It's happening to me, too," she told him, looking back at the ocean.

She wanted to make an image of it; she had wanted to the first moment she saw it. She forced herself to look back at the boy to whom she directed her words. For some reason, seeing him made her feel suddenly overcome with a lonely sentiment. She felt as though she would never see him again.

"I was thinking... Maybe Ansem the Wise knew something about this," Sora's words contained a vague note of hope.

"Even if he did... Sora, he's gone," she reminded him in a regretful manner.

"He had an office in Hollow Bastion. There's a computer with information on his research in it. Nobodies are created when heartless are born, right? Maybe there's something that can tell us how to regain our hearts completely," he could sense the optimism drain from his being as he spoke.

"It's weird, isn't it? You told me nobodies were nothing. That they didn't even exist, let alone have hearts. Why do they have such distinct personalities?" Kairi could here his hope fading as he shared with her his plan.

"They really did wish they had hearts... I guess they even came close to tricking themselves, sometimes. In the end, though, they couldn't quite do that, even if they fooled others," Sora tried to formulate an answer for her question, though he could see that she made a fair point.

"I feel so confused. I don't know which thoughts are mine and which aren't anymore. Part of me feels sorry that this is how it has to be when those two finally know true emotion... I don't even know if it's my own feeling or not," she stated, every second drawn closer to tears.

"Maybe there really is something in Ansem's old research we can use... Next time Donald and Goofy come, we can get them to take us to Hollow Bastion, and we'll look at every file on the computer until we find something," he tried to relieve her worry, but found himself surrounded by it.

So many thoughts attacked his mind, so many that were his own and so many that were not. He couldn't clearly distinguish any of his other's thoughts, though the emotions he felt were becoming more clear. One, the most powerful of those thoughts, was happiness and sorrow merged. So bittersweet a sensation... The feeling became his own, he felt it interlace with his thoughts. There was the victorious... If at a price... the victorious... There his ability to identify the thought left him. It was more vivid than most of the thoughts he had sensed in the past, however. It both intrigued and scared him, as he found his theory to be correct. They were getting more developed. The things the nobodies thought and felt were becoming more dominant as they became more experienced with the heart.

"Sora... are you alright? Answer me!" Kairi cried, finding him with an almost pained expression as he stood there, deep in thought.

"I...," Sora began, startled.

"We... should go back. We'll freeze if we stay here with the wind like it is," she announced before giving him the chance to finish.

Wind? Yes, a wind had picked up, Sora now noticed. How long had he been thinking? He turned to the dangerously swaying trunks of some palm trees. It was a pretty violent wind, it had the makings of a severe storm from the looks of things.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he snapped out of his thoughts fully, now.

Kairi shot him a weak smile. It almost made him shiver to see her with such a forced expression.

"I guess... see you tomorrow, then?" she chose for her goodbye.

Sora tried to return her glance, and managed a slight grin.

"Yeah, see you," he replied quietly.


	5. Former Nobodies

The children, having said their parting words, raced to their boats. Once Sora had reached his, however, he saw that rowing back to mainland would have to wait. The wind had thrown his ride upside down, and the waves were too powerful to paddle against. He would have to stay on the island until the gale, at least, subsided.

Turning, he saw Kairi draw near him, apparently having suffered the same conclusion. He hadn't heard her above the overtaking gust.

"We should get back to the cove!" Sora shouted as hard as he could, though his cries were still muffled.

Kairi nodded and awaited his lead.

He started to tear towards the hideaway, checking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure Kairi was tagging along closely. It wasn't far from the water, and they soon reached it. Both wordlessly entered, their ears finding the relief of the wind's being blocked.

Sora looked around. He felt as though it had been centuries since he had been here. All the drawings were embedded in his memories, however. He could recall each... Continuing to survey his old hangout, he landed on one new sight. He remembered most of the drawing; Kairi's face and his... the Paopu fruit it depicted him giving to her... Something was new, though. Kairi's hand was returning his gesture, and presenting him one in return. He was silent, eventually turning to face the girl.

"Did you... When did you do this?" he asked, hoping it was Kairi whom had finished the picture, rather than her newfound pleasure in drawing.

"When I came back to the islands the first time... without you... I thought, maybe," she began, not able to bring herself to look Sora in the eyes.

"You're giving me... a Paopu fruit?" he reaffirmed, watching her gaze drift to the sketch.

"If our destinies became part of each other, I'd have to see you again," she finished, finally bringing her vision to meet Sora's.

"Kairi... I," he started.

Neither spoke, the silence strangely calming. As they both eyed the entrance to the cove, they saw that the storm still raged, and showed no signs of ending soon. They sat down on the dry, if hard, floor, and listened to the rain strike. It was like a bizarre melody, almost like a lullaby. Both felt weak, not having slept decently since finding themselves to only half-control their hearts.

Suddenly, Kairi cried out softly.

"Kairi! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sora interrogated, fear-stricken.

"I... I don't know what's wrong... Her thoughts, they're surging... I feel like they're pushing away mine," Kairi responded feebly, nearly crying in shock.

Sora was about to respond, but was overcome with the same sensation. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't... It almost felt like... But it couldn't be, not again...

He watched as Kairi collapsed, and panic coursed through him. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything. He felt like his mind was dissolving, becoming less every moment. What was happening? He fell to the ground also, eyes closed.

A glowing object ejected itself from his chest, it's presence encased in a swirling aura. It was a heart, but whose? It's original owner was in a comatose state on the floor, and had he not been, he would have seen his companion's heart emerge from her body as well. The two hearts floated a short distance, until they hovered a few yards away from the children. Lights shot out from them, until they created shells of white around them. The white soon became slightly tinted with a deeper shade, until it was a faint silver. From there, more color came to the beings, until they portrayed two figures. One was a boy with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black cloak. The other was girl, her hair a lighter shade of the boy's color, her eyes a lighter hue of his as well. She wore a white dress that strongly contrasted his attire, making her appear a lighter version of him.

"We were apart from them too long...," the girl spoke, her tone lined with regret.

"What now?" the boy quizzed; somehow knowing she would lack a solution.

The former-nobodies, stared at their other's unconscious bodies. Now possessing their hearts, they found only agonizing emotions within them.


	6. Tearful Emotion

Both the boy in the black cloak and the girl in the dress a contrary shade stared intensely at the figures slumped on the ground in front of them. So many thoughts created whirlwinds in their newfound hearts. Neither had ever felt before, and to them it was all such confusion. The children from whom they had separated were now in coma-like states, due to their hearts having left their bodies.

"We never existed before. We never needed hearts to have our reflections of consciousness," the girl in white stated sternly.

"We've had hearts now, though... We've existed, so what will happen... Namine, if we return their hearts, what happens to us?" her cloaked companion spoke with fear in his voice, not sure if he wanted to hear her reply.

The drum of the consistent rain seemed to frenzy his thoughts, adding to his perplexity.

"We saw what happened when we shared their hearts... We can't do that again... We don't have much of a choice," she was suffering something new to her as she replied; something called sorrow.

"You mean... we'll fade?" the boy veiled his shock with a relatively calm tone.

"It's too bad, Roxas... Too bad we couldn't have been like them... I wish we had been more than emptiness," Namine felt tears slip down her cheek.

She had never cried before, as this was a considerable feat for a nobody. However, she no longer was one of these, and she found her new humanity sometimes painful. As a nobody, she had been numb; unable to feel happiness or love. Yet here she stood, possessing a heart, and finding what a test of stamina it was. There were more than the pleasing feelings. She wondered, for slight instants, if the safety of having no emotions to hurt was preferable to this. The thoughts disappeared before she had a chance to consider them. If it was impossible for her to sense the things she could now, she wasn't sure she wanted more than to fade upon losing them.

"We can't feel bad about this... It wasn't our fault... We never meant to make impressions on their thoughts at all," Roxas knew his words were honesty, and yet he felt guilt himself.

Before now, he had possessed no true emotions, but upon becoming a part of Sora had been able to use his. He could feel things then, and yet only half-express them through Sora. How very bittersweet. In truthfulness, he wasn't even trying to make his thoughts heard. They existed, though. They became Sora's, as they lacked another host. He was supposed to be Sora... but he wasn't. He was still Roxas. He thought like Roxas, had the memories of Roxas... He had done more than complete Sora; he had given him a second mind. One that melded with the original, until their were no clear lines between the two.

He couldn't speak, only effect Sora with his will to do so. However, because of the tangle of thoughts resulting from two separate beings residing in one heart, Sora couldn't clearly distinguish his other's thoughts.

He had seen everything Sora saw, and sensed everything Sora thought. He had pieced together what was happening, and had had no answer. He had seen Kairi collapse as Namine overtook her heart, as he had Sora's.

Namine... He had wanted so badly to talk to her. He had wanted to be able to do more than smile at her through Sora for a moment. He wondered if she thought the same thing. He felt something for her, now that he finally had emotions. It seemed so strange, really. During the time he had spent as part of Sora, this emotion had filled him with pain when he thought he could never truly be with her, and yet he treasured it dearly.

He felt like crying with Namine, but maintained composure.

"Do you... know how to put their hearts back in their places?" he closed his eyes as he said this, squinting them tightly.

He wanted to, for a moment, escape this cove and this chaos. He wanted to drift into his mind and stay there for a long time.

"No... I have no idea how," her words came out so tearfully, as she was sobbing hard now.

Her words took him from his hiding, causing him to look at her. She had cried enough so that streaks of tears decorated her face, and her eyes were growing red.

"He... mentioned Ansem the Wise's old office... Maybe we should start looking there?" he suggested, nodding at Sora's body.

"We have to start sometime, I suppose," the girl replied, looking mournfully at Roxas.

She wanted to stay with him... She didn't want to fade to nothing... She wanted to keep this heart, and realized it a selfish thought.

"I'm sorry... You're right," she finished, eyeing his expression and discovering that he, too, had found suffering in his new heart.

"You're ready, then?" he confirmed, his tone one of concern for her.

She nodded, and he opened a dark portal.

They could use it to warp to Hollow Bastion, perhaps even directly into Ansem's office itself. She knew if they found what they were seeking, it would be the beginning of their end. She could feel overwhelming reluctance as she neared it, though her will overcame it. Her features becoming determined, she followed Roxas into the swirling mass of forbidding colors.


	7. Forgotten Reluctance

It was such darkness... So... black... Namine found it stunning and frightening how truly the Realm of Darkness kept to it's name. It felt empty... She glanced at Roxas, who seemed to be concealing his own shock. Having never before contained any real emotions, neither had ever experienced fear. Roxas had before made use of dark portals get around when he had been a part of Organization XIII, yet never had he been consumed by such a sensation. It was horrifying...

He quickly reopened the portal, landing both of them in a small room that looked as though it had not been in use for many years.

"I... guess this is it, then," Roxas stated as relief formed inside him.

How wonderful it seemed... to be rid of that torturous fear...

"Yes, it must be," Namine's voice was still shaky.

Roxas eyed the surrounding office, trying to imagine where he might find the knowledge of how to fix what had happened.

"Why don't we search for a written file, first? Odds are... neither of us would be able to figure out the computer," his manner of speaking lightened considerably, his latter statement having been said laughingly.

"You're probably right," she responded in a bubbly tone, giggling.

Her tone had been cheered by his, and she smiled. The expression was eerily similar to that of her other.

Both began to scan the room, wondering if the report they sought had ever been made. Roxas examined the desk, and found it's contents of little use to them. However, upon crouching on the floor to look beneath it, found a few pages pinned to the ground by the desk itself. He was about to lift the corner of the object that was restraining it slightly to grab it, when he was startled out of his task.

"What's going on in here?" came the accusing words of a female voice.

Roxas got to his feet, and found that Namine had already noticed the newcomer.

It was a young woman one would have guessed to be in her late teens or early twenties. Her short black hair came above her neck, and deep brown eyes peeked out from beneath a few stray strands. She wiped these out of her vision, and continued to stare suspiciously at the two children. She wore knee-boots, which long black socks peeked over the tops of, light brown shorts, and a black top beneath a vest of the same color. Her hands rested firmly on her hips, and a slight scowl was upon her face. She seemed to look strangely at Roxas, as if trying to determine where she had seen him before.

"We were...," Roxas began, knowing that the way he spoke made him sound like a vandal trying to cover up what he had done.

He couldn't exactly say, 'We were seeking a report that might aid us in returning the hearts we unwillingly took from our other halves'.

"You were _what_?" she cut him off, noticing his reluctance to answer.

She continued to watch Roxas, feeling as though they had met once before and forgotten each other.

"We were... looking for something," he finished, knowing perfectly how vague and criminal-like he sounded.

"Like what?" the girl retorted bluntly.

"I'm very sorry... Does this office belong to you?" Namine politely apologized, seeing that explanation Roxas gave her wouldn't prove useful.

"Well... the office doesn't have my name on it, no," the black-haired girl began, but was swiftly interrupted by Roxas.

"Then why are you interrogating us?" he protested angrily.

"Easy, there. I am a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, so I have my rights," she returned, now irritated.

"We weren't hurting anything, I hope," Namine replied sincerely.

"You tell me... What are your names, anyway?" the one to whom Namine directed her words continued.

"All we did was look around, okay?" Roxas answered her, a bit annoyed at their treatment.

"I'm Namine," the boy's companion introduced herself.

"Roxas...," he muttered begrudgingly.

"Alright then, I guess we'll keep things on a first name basis. I'm Yuffie," the young woman let her hands slip from her waist.

Yuffie glanced at the boy and girl, curious as to what they might find of interest in Ansem's old office.

"Care to let me know what it is you're looking for? Maybe I know where it is," her tone was friendlier than it had been previously, supposing these kids to be looking in the wrong place.

"We were hoping to find some old reports that Ansem the Wise might have written," Namine spoke truthfully, hoping Yuffie might locate these items for them.

The ninja girl's puzzlement returned, however, upon finding the two were interested in some technical information made by a heartless researcher.

"How come?" she quizzed in confusion, busily contemplating their possible reasons.

"It's difficult to explain, but very important. We have no corrupt intentions for their use... Could you please tell us what you know of where they might be?" Namine enquired quietly.

Yuffie could see the girl meant what she said. Both children, despite the boy's rather negative take to her, seemed as though they were not the kind to misuse such knowledge.

"Umm... I don't know too much about Ansem's database, or this area of Hollow Bastion in general... Leon might, though... Come with me," she started to walk towards the exit of the room, leaving Namine and Roxas to follow.


	8. Half Reunion

Yuffie escorted Roxas and Namine through the twisting corridors that led away from Ansem's room. Both former-nobodies gave each other tentative glances as the neared the path exiting their current location and bringing them onto the streets of Hollow Bastion. The ninja's sudden burst of hospitality seemed strange, to say the least.

Roxas could see that a few stares were cast his way, do to his less than average attire. He supposed also that Hollow Bastion's residents would be rather wary of cloaked figures. It hadn't been long since such types had threatened many of the worlds, including this one.

They soon found themselves before a relatively small building. Upon entering, they discovered it's inside to be filled with books of varying ages and types. Beyond that, four people stood inside, seeming to be amidst a conversation.

"Squall! I found these two lurking around in Ansem's old office," Yuffie greeted one of them.

"You're talking about us like we're criminals again," Roxas noted quietly.

A man who looked to be a bit older than the one whom had called him turned to face her. He wore an outfit that looked to be primarily of leather, the exception being his white shirt which was covered slightly by his fur-trimmed black jacket. Thick gloves hid his hands, and his shoulder-length brown hair moved slightly as he jerked around to see Yuffie. A thin scar stretched along his nose, and his eyes possessed an air of distaste.

"How long are you going to torment me with that name?" the man returned, his voice a mixture of irritation and exhaustion.

"As long as I feel like it," Yuffie responded in a smug tone.

"Leon," he corrected, turning to the two she had referenced previously.

His eyes became almost suspicious as they landed on Roxas. Where had he seen him before?

"You... come here often?" he asked the boy, his tone reflecting his expression.

"No... First time here, actually," Roxas answered him.

It was a half-truth, anyway.

One of the people with whom Leon had formerly been speaking turned to face the three new arrivals. It was a young woman who looked to be a bit older than Yuffie, while not as old as Leon. Her medium-brunette locks were restrained into a braid that ran along her back, stretching about to her waist. Large ribbons tied it in place, while wavy strands that hung freely framed her features. She had a pleasant smile that appeared welcoming and kind. She wore a dress in hues of pink, red, and white, along with strangely contrasting hiking boots.

"I see what you mean, Leon... We have met before. I know it, somehow," she stated gently, her tone soft.

The other two figures spun to face the same way as their companions, glancing at Roxas and Namine.

One was a man who appeared to be considerably older than Leon, Yuffie, or the girl who had spoken just before. He had very short light blonde hair, and a surly look about him. The other was an old man whose long white beard hung to the extent it nearly touched the floor. His head was topped with a tall, pointed, blue hat that matched the shade of the robe he wore. He seemed a bit startled at the girl's words, though it was the other man who spoke.

"Don't be gettin' all mysterious on us, Aerith! Whaddya mean by that?" he said roughly.

"I do see she makes a point though, Cid. The boy seems quite familiar, though I cannot lay a finger on how, precisely," the elderly one added in a bewildered manner.

"Merlin's right. It's not coincidence we all think the same on this," Leon finished the round of comments.

Roxas eyed the wood flooring, unable to look into the faces of the confused bystanders. He knew how they recognized him... He possessed a sort of "essence of Sora" that could be easily noticed. Even as a full being, he was tortured with a nobody's problems.

"Aerith, can you explain this?" Leon implored with a remote tint of hope to his voice.

"Not really... It is more than a thought, though. I know we've seen him before," Aerith replied confidently.

The room remained silent for a short time. Leon then slowly shook his head.

"All this talk is getting nothing accomplished. Yuffie, what did you say they wanted, again?" Leon broke the quiet in an abrupt fashion, nodding towards Roxas and Namine.

"Oh! Right! They wanted to see Ansem's old files. They said it was important," Yuffie explained briskly.

"Why?" Leon interrogated, his features sharpening.

"They said it was tough to explain... I don't think it could hurt to let them see it, though," Yuffie said good-heartedly.

"Whatever... Two kids probably couldn't do much damage, anyway," Leon submitted tiredly, though in truth his reasons were the same as Yuffie's for allowing Ansem's work to be viewed by the children. "What did they want to see?"

Yuffie turned expectantly to Roxas and Namine.

"Maybe some of his files on the heartless?" Roxas requested weakly, relieved that at least he wouldn't have to persuade this man to trust him.

"Well... That certainly narrows it," Leon mumbled sarcastically, though still he turned to lead the way.

Roxas and Namine accompanied his unannounced leave, wondering how many files would have to be searched before answers became clear. As they left the room, the one called Aerith tilted her head to one side, her eyes troubled. Why so familiar?


	9. Reminiscent's Explanation

Having left the building in which he had conversed with Yuffie's friends, Roxas found himself a target for disturbed glances once more. He noticed people keeping considerable distance from him, bothered by the Organization XIII cloak he wore.

"I could really use some different clothes, couldn't I?" Roxas spoke to Namine, his tone laughing.

Namine released a soft, short, Kairi-like giggle before responding.

"I suppose," she returned, noting the stares as well.

"Hey, Namine...," he began quietly.

"What is it?" she cut in, discovering his hesitance in continuing.

"How come... How come I'm wearing this, anyway? I mean... When I merged... I was wearing more normal clothes... The ones from Twilight Town," he finished curiously.

The two trailed behind Leon a bit, his ears failing to gather the words they shared with each other.

"The outfit you were wearing... It was a part of DiZ's illusion... Deep inside the heart, it cannot truly lie. That's why nobody's fake hearts are so meaningless... Falsities cannot create hearts," she explained regretfully.

"How do you know all these things?" Roxas quizzed in amazement.

"I've burrowed into hearts, and found their workings laid before my eyes... You'd think I would have understood them... that I would have deciphered emotions... Yet I couldn't comprehend them, even then," Namine explained sorrowfully.

Sorrowfully... It was so vivid to her now... Had she never seen the heart, it wouldn't have even vaguely weakened these sensations...

"Is that why... my thoughts were all mixed up... Why I spoke to Kairi? Because you were messing with Sora's memories?" Roxas asked, fascinated by her abilities.

Namine nodded in answer, also raising a finger to her lips and motioning with her free hand towards Leon. Their conversation was too bizarre to be heard by their new "friend".

With a bored expression lining his features, Leon noticed the nearby path branching back towards Ansem's study. He continued to lead his two companions towards the computer they seemed so concerned with.

Eventually, Namine and Roxas retraced the path Yuffie had guided them along, and they entered the wing of Hollow Bastion that was home to the old database. Leon glanced around the surrounding maze of hallways, picking and choosing his directions carefully. They soon found themselves before a relatively large screen, with an array of controls and keys stretched in front of it. Leon glanced cautiously at it, and timidly approached the machine.

"As a warning that's going to sound like a joke, the last three who tried to use this thing were victims of some kind of weird malfunction that sucked them inside it," Leon stated in a way that made the boy and girl whom had followed him realize he was serious.

The memory he had shared with Sora soon flooded back into the mind of Roxas.

"Oh yeah, Tron...," he said to himself in a not-quite-whisper.

"What?" Leon had heard the name, and his curiosity to this boy's past had turned to almost fear.

The cloak had aroused suspicion to his mind, yes, and yet something had seemed trustworthy about the kid... Maybe he should have been more careful with whom he allowed himself to give potentially dangerous information to.

"You said... Tron," Leon continued in an interrogating manner.

"Well...," Roxas tried to correct his error, but found his mind a blank for a way to explain how he possessed such a memory.

"Maybe you'd better offer me some kind of explanation before I allow my common sense to resume control of my actions," Leon threatened calmly.

Namine looked at the ground, and then turned to Roxas.

"Do you think maybe...," she started.

Roxas released a deep breath in a groaning way.

"Might as well," he tiredly answered.

Namine looked to Leon.

"You do recognize us... It is more than a misguiding thought," her words emphasized "do" and "is".

"What do you mean?" Leon found his words came in something reminiscent of a snap.

"You... know about nobodies, right?" Namine questioned Leon.

"What about them?" his voice was suspicious.

"Who... do we make you remember?" Namine stared hard at the man whose eyes longed to penetrate their thoughts.

"I...," he stuttered slowly.

He examined her face in bewilderment... It did remind him of someone, but whom? It struck him suddenly... Her eyes were different in shade than the one whom she resembled, yet somehow the same...

"You were the one the kid was trying to find... The princess of heart... Kairi," he realized.

Roxas turned to face him also.

"That makes you Sora, doesn't it?" he concluded, watching the weary expression decorating the boy's face.

"Yeah, I guess," Roxas responded in an unintentionally irritated fashion.

He didn't enjoy being called Sora. It made him feel less than a nobody.

"How?" Leon asked forcefully, startling both children.

His eyes followed both their movements with such perplexity, and such a troubled look within them.


	10. Farewell Wish

Namine lifted her gaze from the floor to face Leon, her eyes expressing tension.

"When Sora became a heartless for a short time a year or so ago, his heart was strong enough to create a nobody...," she began slowly.

Leon's vision turned to Roxas.

"Why dressed like a member of Organization XIII?" he interrogated stiffly.

Namine paused, searching her mind for an appropriate response.

"Because I was," Roxas cut in, his tone reluctant.

Leon's eyes narrowed distinctly, becoming a fixed glare.

"I left them," Roxas added, his voice lacking change.

Roxas decided it not essential Leon know his reasons were of little nobility.

Leon's eyes loosened, and turned expectantly back to Namine.

"Sora became a heartless... to free the heart of someone important to him... Her heart was strong as well. A nobody was born of it, also," she continued, choosing her wording carefully.

"Kairi," Leon remarked.

"Yes. However, I... The way I came into...," she stopped here, trying to think of the right word. "...consciousness was different than the way most nobodies would. I didn't have Kairi's memories because of it."

"Why did you want Ansem's research," Leon asked with suspicion.

"Well, you see... We had merged with Kairi and Sora. We had been separate for so long prior, though... We possessed the ability to think, and our thoughts and feelings became mixed with those of our counterparts... Without meaning to, we were slowly overtaking them...," Namine's way of speaking was with such mourning.

Leon's eyes widened, showing surprisingly considerable shock.

"Eventually... we did. Their hearts became ours," Namine finished finally.

The expression residing within Leon's eyes shifted through various emotions before settling on a look of suspecting anger.

"What happened?" he stated, trying to maintain composure, though fury seeped through.

Namine appeared startled, though a part of her had expected such a reaction. She would admit she wasn't perfect. She felt selfish sorrow that her very existence stirred despair and rage. Her eyes were becoming glossy... Emotion was such a difficult thing to control...

"Their hearts... left their bodies and became ours... We retook our nobody forms, though now with emotions... We... We never meant for it happen... We want to return what's rightfully theirs...," Namine felt tears brim at her eyes as she spoke, wishing for their motives to be understood.

Leon's features softened, remaining somewhat distressed. He could see her words were sincere, though he was hesitant to trust them completely.

"You want Ansem's research for that?" he said in a neutral way.

"Yes... Please...," Namine begged desperately.

Leon sighed in puzzlement.

"Fine, then... Though I can't guarantee it'll be of much use," he gave in, feeling he was becoming far too soft.

"Thank you," Namine replied honestly.

"By the way...," Leon said quietly.

"Yes?" Namine answered.

"What happens when you return their hearts? To you, I mean...," he asked in a way that almost made concern evident.

Both children turned to the floor, their eyes becoming dismal.

Leon tensed briefly, a bit sorry for treating them in such a rough way formerly. He glanced at the children once more, feeling perhaps Yuffie had been correct in her assumptions of their having pure intentions.


	11. Perceptive

Three figures floated near the entrance to the computer room, each a fairy girl of rather petite form. Their heads turned to face each other, looks of perplexity lining their expressions.

"I wonder if there's a way we could get some kind of... reward for that information," said the first of the trio eagerly.

She had golden-blonde hair of medium length, braided in places. Rather large feathered wings emerged from her back. Her attire was sunny by shade, and her green eyes appeared abnormally ecstatic.

"How?" was the single word of the group's third.

Contrary to the first of the three to speak, this girl's expression was considerably dismal. She had clothing in deep colors, and bat-like wings sprouted from her shoulders. Her arms were folded against her stubbornly. Her spiked pale-brown locks fell about her face in places, making her seem even more desolate.

"Well...," started the blonde in hopeful way, waiting for an idea to arrive in her mind.

"Maybe a friend of the keyblade wielder would hand over a little sum for a secret like that," the last of the group to add to the conversation stated.

The second girl's hair was mostly shoulder-length, though a portion of it was pulled back into a cloth wrap that hung to her ankles. Decorative wings protruded near the tip of the 'hair-tail', where her locks emerged. Her outfit was mostly blue and white, with occasional bits of other tints. Her expression seemed a medium of her companion's; neither hopeless nor overly excited. Her eyes were greatly differing in shade. One was a brilliant green like that of her peppier teammate, while the other a serene blue.

"Yeah! Great idea, Yunie!" the blonde girl commented.

"Who, though...," started 'Yunie'.

"Problem already... That was quick...," the third girl commented.

"You need to be more optimistic, Paine!" the girl with both green eyes remarked.

Paine failed to respond, rolling her eyes.

"Can you think of anyone, Rikku?" 'Yunie' asked, turning to the last to speak.

Rikku pondered a moment, thinking hard.

"Sorry... No idea," she replied regretfully.

"Yuna, don't you think we're a little conspicuous here?" Paine noted, realizing they were in plain sight should anyone choose to exit the nearby room.

"Oh! I suppose you're right," the girl with the mismatched eyes floated along through the hallways, accompanied by the other two.

Enough useful information had been acquired... No need to overstay their welcome. Okay, so perhaps their had never been a 'welcome'. Perhaps they had noticed people going back and forth between the main parts of Hollow Bastion and here and decided to see what was happening. Perhaps they had listened in on Namine's explanation, hoping she might have been talking about treasure...

"Oh!" Yuna repeated her cry, startled to find another pacing along the same corridor as her team.

It was a relatively short figure, wearing a black cloak like those of Organization XIII. Two large, round, ears protruded from it's head, veiled by a hood. He pulled it away to allow his face to be seen.

"Would this be enough to buy that information I heard you talking about?" he asked slyly, holding out five-thousand munny.

The girl's faces lit up.


	12. Riku

It had been a fair span of time since Riku had last visited the island. He had supposed that Sora and Kairi would have rather gone alone, based on the way they had been acting; so secretive and worried... He had hoped it was nothing, and allowed them their privacy by failing to interrogate them on the matter. Now, however, he had begun to worry. It was near twilight's close, and he had seen neither of his friends return to the mainland. He watched the ocean, sparkling with daybreak's last glimpses of light. No sign of any rowboats.

He walked slowly towards the shore, his thoughts resting on his own boat. Perhaps he should check the island, to be sure of their safety. He couldn't stop himself from speeding his gait, if just slightly, as the thought came to him. He soon found himself drawing steadily nearer to the dock, his mind clouded with anxiety for his friends.

Come to think of it, he hadn't spoken much with them for quite a few days' time. He resumed a walk as his own boat came into view, it's movements sluggish in the now calm waters. He boarded it and paddled toward the piece of land in the near distance. His thoughts were not in his task, that of steering the boat, though he made it to the island nevertheless.

He eyed the shore, finding no trace of Sora or Kairi as he did so. He sensed his worry grow when he discovered the tree they usually perched atop to watch the sunset vacant as well. He continued to search the island, bit by bit, consistently met with disappointment. His heartbeat... He could hear it vividly now. He tried to remain calm as he approached the secret cove. He hadn't checked it yet, and he was growing desperate. He strode towards it hesitantly, awaiting the burst of concern he felt sure would strike him when he found it was deserted. He entered the cave and his eyes soon discovered a sight far more distressing, however.

Sora and Kairi were sprawled motionlessly on the ground, their eyes shut. He darted towards their bodies and dropped to his knees beside them. He shook Kairi gently; she remained lifeless and limp. He shook Sora as well, though he found his friends wouldn't wake. His heart was pounding so hard it was actually painful now. It almost looked like... How?

His thoughts were tangled in such knots as he tried to piece together what could have happened. If their hearts had been stolen, wouldn't their bodies have faded by now? He felt his keyblade appear within the grip of his right hand. He stood, and poised himself to attack any heartless that might appear. He waited a few moments before coming to the realization that none would show. With an angry and troubled groan, he slumped onto the ground once more. He watched the bodies of his friends hopefully, waiting for them to stir.

He allowed his weapon to fade as he loosened his tense hold on it's handle. He felt so useless, watching while his friends had perhaps lost their hearts. His mind surged with guilt as he recalled the first time Kairi had lost her's. What about now? Was it somehow his fault again? He felt himself clench his hands into tight fists. What now?


	13. Double Edged Blade

"Do you... Do you know how to work this?" Roxas half-pleaded in a clueless tone that struggled to preserve his pride. He offered a glance that drifted with fading hope from Namine to Leon.

In response, Leon rested his forehead in his right palm and shook his head gradually.

"Now I know you're Sora," he remarked resignedly.

"That's not my... Don't call me that," Roxas retorted in an embittered, yet muffled tone.

The gunblade wielder's eyes offered a flicker of regretful sympathy before hardening once more.

"You'll have to work it out for yourself... The only advice I can give you is 'don't push keys randomly and manically'," Leon added with sarcasm.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, teeming with yet another newfound sensation he identified as "frustration" at the man's attitude.

"I'm sure... We'll work it out eventually," Namine appeared to direct her words at Leon, though her gaze met that of Roxas. "Thank you."

For a solemn moment, all three were silent, their thoughts and eyes sprawling in different directions. The moment was interrupted by the thud of rapid footsteps approaching from the corridor. Leon instantaneously tensed, one hand resting on his weapon's hilt. His grasp soon relaxed, however, as the familiar outline of Yuffie stepped in front of the doorway.

"Everything okay? You've been gone a long time," was her greeting of choice.

Leon sighed inwardly, noting that they had, in fact, been gone for the length of somewhere near seventeen minutes.

"We're fine... Is there another reason you're here?" he answered in a voice of controlled impatience.

"Well... Actually...," the kunoichi began.

Yuffie entered the room entirely, and in her company were five others, their gaits considerably more controlled than their enthusiastic companion's. Among the group were Aerith, Cid, and Merlin, followed by two more figures, one considerably shorter than the other. The taller was a young woman dressed in black leather, whose expression was that of optimism faked for the sake of others. She had waist-length off-black hair, and wore a single white earring. Upon entering the room, she seemed to position herself almost unnoticeably more distanced from the group than the space's other occupants. The last to enter was the one who had paid for the Gullwing's information.

"His majesty explained the situation," offered Aerith. "We gathered up those who had been part of the group that had defended Hollow Bastion during it's restoration."

The woman whose name Roxas recalled in Sora's memories as 'Tifa' tilted her head just faintly downward upon this announcement reaching her ears.

Aerith seemed to consider something of great significance that she had formerly overlooked. She now possessed the air of someone who had just committed a grave deed that could not be mended. She offered an apologetic look at no one in particular before continuing.

"What now...? We're the enemies you have to drive from your home again?" Roxas snapped, almost regretting his words after they left his lips. He looked at the floor, fighting his overwhelming feelings.

"No," Tifa spoke up, her words a somber echo. "We'll help... in any way we might be able to."

_For Sora and Kairi_, Roxas' thoughts were tainted with malice, _Only for them._

Namine also supposed this their reasoning, though she imagined this justified. Their other halves had given a great deal to the people here, as well as to all the worlds. While they themselves... They had only complicated matters, and brought grief to those undeserving of such suffering.

"Don't be jumpin' ta conclusions 'fore ya hear us out!" Cid finished harshly.

"Fine then... We're listening," Roxas responded at last, mistrust dripping from his every word.

Namine looked mournfully at Roxas before turning once more to those before them.


	14. Never Mind

Cid shook his head in an aggravated manner, muttering darkly under his breath. He at last turned to Roxas and Namine, his eyes squinted just faintly more than was typical of him.

"...Should be thankin' me... found the files in the first place...," his muttering continued a few moments time more before he began his long-awaited explanation.

"The way I've heard things, you two are supposed to be... or were supposed to be... that kid and his little girlfriend's nobodies. Then you took the'r' hearts, and now ya wan' ta' give 'em back," Cid opened, awaiting verification from the 'children' before him.

Namine nodded, though Roxas hesitated. He opened his mouth as if to speak before reconsidering and nodding as the one beside him had done.

Cid, eyes still narrowed to slits, resumed.

"I can get ya into the database, but you'll have to find the files yerself," Cid finished tiredly.

He waited on no answer this time, stepping towards the large computer and typing commands with surprising dexterity. There was a pause, more cursing, frenzied typing, and at last a relieved sigh.

"Yer in," he spat wearily, turning to leave.

Roxas walked timidly toward the machine, wishing thoroughly Cid could search for the files as well. He almost considered asking, before deciding it best not to push Cid any further toward his rather undersized limit.

Aerith giggled good-heartedly, approaching the keyboard.

"What was it you wanted to find? Files on the heartless right?" her last words were a kinder mirror of teasing.

"Err... yeah...," Roxas responded in a defeated and somewhat humiliated manner of speech.

"Alright," Aerith answered soothingly.

She delicately pressed some keys, and a few small windows popped up on the screen. They were all text that seemed to endlessly explain the origins of heartless. Roxas impatiently scanned his eyes over the data, hope draining from his every emotion as he did so.

"The hearts gathered...," Roxas began to whisper what he read quietly to himself, assuming desperately that this would be a more efficient method to speed-read.

He at last finished reading, then backtracked to reread a few lines, his eyes darting wherever the word "heart" was written. As one would imagine, this was nearly everywhere on the screen. As he began to feel sick from staring for so long at the softly luminescent screen, a thought, or rather, a realization occurred to him. He closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating the events of the past days.

Blinded by Namine's and his own objective, he hadn't actually considered what would happen if there was no way to return their hearts to the 'rightful owners'. They would live, as human beings; not heartless, not nobodies, but human beings who could live through the ordinary course of life.

The thought was dizzying, and he began to feel a strange tenseness beyond his physical illness. This feeling soon plummeted, however, and was rapidly leeched away. There was no way Namine would ever be pleased with those circumstances. She would search for the means to restore things to their natural state for the rest of her life.

Roxas began to unwillingly feel a strange animosity towards Sora. Was it... maybe jealousy?

"Roxas?" Namine's call stirred him from his thoughts.

Roxas reluctantly opened his eyes, turning to Namine with what he intended to be a face failing to reveal his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" she inquired softly.

"Namine? What...," the boy began in reply.

His words ended here as an unbearable muteness overcame him. He imagined this the true form of the sensation he had hollowly mimicked when Namine had been taken away by DiZ in 'his Twilight Town'.

"Yes?" Namine's voice, touched by unease, broke the consuming silence.

"Never mind," were the words forced with such loathsome unwillingness from his lips.


End file.
